


A Deep Slumber

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku and Hercules were at his place watching a marathon of anime and because of that Kiku fallen asleep, but Hercules went all his way to go and bring him home. But because of this, Hercules ends up finding himself in bed with him. However, Hercules watches in quiet tranquility of his lover sleeping, and remembering how much he loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deep Slumber

Hercules never knew how soft Kiku's bob black hair was with every stroke he touched in his slumber. He had dated Kiku for nearly five months and just looking at Kiku was more than enough to fall deeper in love with him. Every touch, every scent, every mere glance that Hercules was fortunate enough to see was something heavenly and nothing could disrupt his zone of tranquility.

Despite this he wishes Kiku was more willing to touch him like he does, but instead he gets the bashfulness of him insisting not to be touched because of his traditions. Hercules knew perfectly well of all the circumstances of his rules but he will, and faithfully, abide to them with the highest of his abilities.

Tonight was his cherished moment of slumber, but tonight he strangely awakened to find Kiku, next to him, in bed.

What Hercules could recall from the nightly hours of their time was the marathon of animes they watched- which was mostly about two people whose different heights made them become friends and something more- and later Hercules had to carry the sleeping Kiku over to his bed so he wouldn't have to sleep outside with him on the ruins.

Hercules carried him all the way from his house to Kiku's and managed to get inside with the maid present before going home, what was bizarre was that the maid had a flush of curiosity as to what the two of them were doing together.

Nonetheless the maid pardoned herself from her regular duties and Hercules to proceed what he was doing. But he was so exhausted from the marathon of Japanese anime and carrying a light-weighted Kiku over to his home that he took off his shirt, his pants that were covered in dirt from digging his backyard, turned off the lights and jumped into the bed beside Kiku.

And now here he was, sleeping beside his lover in wrapped arms.

Hercules smiled for the first time in the feeling of gratefulness that the Gods given him this wonderful memory of love and the fervor they shared. At least for him anyway since he was the one knowing what they were doing- more rather he was doing.

He watched Kiku's face; a round white face glimmering from the darkness like a rare diamond discovered after millions of years being isolated in its cave. Kiku would make the sweetest crinkles around his eyes during his slumber and intriguingly pondered what he was dreaming right now.

Before he could start pondering, Kiku started to twitch a little and his eyes began to open slightly.

His eyes were almost drifting off to sleep but his eyes out of nowhere shot up in shock.

"He-Hercules-kun?" squeaked Kiku who was trying to pull himself away from Hercules but his strong arms prevented him to do so.

"Yeah?" he asked sheepishly, falling asleep.

"Why-why...are you beside me like this?"

"Uh... You were so cute...I felt like sleeping...next to you..."

"A-ano..." said Kiku meekly.

"I love you, Kiku..." Hercules managed to whisper in a sweet tone before lowering his eyes.

"Eh?" Kiku gasped. "H-Hercules-kun? Hercules-kun!"

But it was too late; Hercules was sleeping with Kiku in his arms.

As for Kiku, he was too shy to admit that he was secretly overjoyed that he was hugging him like this... So he allowed this act of affection to be and snuggled along with him, taking in a small portion of his scent and wandered into a deep sleep.

For Kiku (and Hercules) he thought it was adorable.


End file.
